


Perfect

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid's ass is perfect and Geno is the one who gets to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



"Mmhm, perfect ass," Geno says softly, smirking to himself as he sees the flush spread to the back of Sid's neck, his ears crimson. "Perfect for my fingers," he adds.

He is sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched forward. He is still wearing his sweatpants and a soft T-shirt, unlike Sid, who is naked and draped across Geno's lap. Geno smiles approvingly at Sid's choice of a bed wide enough to let them be like this.

He runs his palm from the small of Sid's back, tracing the curve of Sid's ass and then stopping when he reaches Sid's thighs. "Yes, perfect," he says again. So many people talk about Sid's ass, chirping him about having a huge one, but Geno is the only one who can really appreciate how round and full and firm it is. He strokes Sid again, and again, until the other squirms in his lap and actually whines.

Geno laughs. "What, Sid?"

"Oh, you know, you asshole," Sid says, the words muffled because his face is pressed into a pillow. 

"No, Sid, I'm not know," Geno says innocently and lets his fingers dip lower, not quite touching Sid's hole. "You tell me, yes?"

Sid lets out another frustrated groan. "I want you to touch me," he says.

Geno smirks again, but his voice still sounds innocent as he runs his palm along Sid's ass again. "I'm touch you right now. Is okay then?"

Sid mumbles something in the pillow, too low for Geno to catch but he is quite sure that it has nothing to do with the famous Canadian politeness. Then he raises his head and turns it sideways, so he can speak clearly. "I want you to f-"

He doesn't finish, because a shocked gasp interrupts his words as Geno smacks Sid's ass with his palm. It leaves a red spot; Geno licks his lips and imagines how good it would look if he covered Sid's ass and thighs in enough blows to make the skin flushed, pink and warm.

"You want what, Sid?" he says, resting his palm on Sid's thigh.

"I want," Sid says in a voice much softer and less bossy than before, "can you do that again?"

Geno doesn't bother to reply; he raises his palm and then slaps Sid's ass again. It draws a moan out of Sid, a delicious sound that Geno can never get enough of. He repeats his movement, again and again, laying slaps over the skin of Sid's ass and thighs until the skin is exactly the way he imagined it to be. Sid is writhing in his lap, moaning softly in the pillow and rocking his hips against Geno's thighs. He is hard.

"Look so good, Sid," Geno says in hoarse voice, running his fingers over the irritated skin. "So, so good. I'm want push my fingers in. You want, too? I give you four fingers, you take?"

Sid doesn't even bother with a verbal reply. He moans, nodding and arching his back before he gets on his knees so that his ass is sticking up in the air. Geno takes it as a clear answer anyway.

He's put the lube within his reach before, knowing the two of them would eventually need it, and coats his fingers in it. "Hold open for me," he whispers, and Sid reaches back without hesitation, spreading his ass for Geno. 

Geno runs his finger over Sid's hole at first, stroking it gently and watching the way Sid clenches on nothing. 

"First, Sid," he warns before pressing one finger in. It goes smoothly, Sid taking it wonderfully, sighing softly. Geno moves the finger a few times, but soon Sid shifts and asks for the second, so Geno complies. Only moments later he has three in. "Look so good," he murmurs, pressing his fingers in as deep as they go. Sid moans.

"You think you come just on my fingers?" Geno muses, twisting his fingers, crooking them a little and Sid jerks, his grip on his ass slipping. "I'm think you can," Geno adds and then pulls his fingers out.

He comes back with four before Sid can complain, and it's almost too much, but Sid is gripping the bed sheets and moaning helplessly, rocking against Geno's thigh. Geno licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, and curls his fingers, searching. 

He knows the exact moment he finds Sid's prostate because Sid whines. "Fuck, there," he whimpers, so Geno keeps his fingers there, pressed against Sid's prostate until it has to be too much. Except then Sid lets out what sounds like a sob, and comes against Geno's thigh, messing up his sweatpants. 

Geno pulls his fingers out gently and shifts so he can move Sid to lie on his side next to Geno. He is loose and fucked out, letting Geno arrange him on the covers and press a kiss against his lips. "You do perfect," Geno whispers.

Sid smiles in the reply, but he can't bring himself to say anything.

He is asleep before Geno comes back from the bathroom.


End file.
